Electronic components (semiconductor chips) such as LSIs and ICs are used in an electronic device such as a computer. If the temperature of the electronic components rises due to heat generation, it may become difficult to realize stable high-speed operation in some cases. Consequently, techniques for cooling electronic components as disclosed in the following Patent Documents have been proposed.